A living body optical measurement apparatus is a device that can simply and easily measure blood circulation/hemodynamics and hemoglobin variation in a living body while placing an examinee under a little restraint and having no harmful influence on the living body. In general, many reports on measurements of the activation state of cerebral cortex occurring between a resting task (control task) and a stimulating task have been released with respect to a living body optical measurement apparatus.
For example, Non-patent Document 1 reports hemoglobin variation of cerebral cortex occurring between “repeat of insignificant utterance” (resting task) and word recall utterance (stimulating task).
Furthermore, Non-patent Document 2 reports hemoglobin variation of cerebral cortex when a button is pushed to load a suppressing task.
Patent Document 1 discloses a stimulation presentation device for measuring a brain function in which presenting stimulation and presenting time and timing thereof can be edited by using a behavioral response, a brain activity signal or other physiological variation indexes from an examinee in consideration of a problem that a stimulation pattern to be presented is uniformly determined irrespective of an examinee's characteristic or an examinee's state under measurement in conventional devices and thus optimum stimulation type and presentation time are not set for every examinee.